


My Favorite Mistake

by Devilc



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: F/M, Laundrylist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did the other Riggins/Colette romance begin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Assumes you've seen 3x01. Written for FNL Laundrylist #27, prompt 10: _ How did Billy and Mindy go from acquaintances to lovers? _

Billy's been a regular down at the Landing Strip, coming in at least two or three times a month for as long as Mindy's been working there.

They've known each other for ages. Dillon high and then Tim and Tyra.

She's given him a few lap dances, but he doesn't really get lap dances unless it's a special occasion and he's partying with the guys. Most of the time he's there to have a drink or three, enjoy the view, and fork over a few singles.

~oo(0)oo~

It's 2am, and it's fucking frosty out and Mindy's shift has just ended and it's been a crappy night  Sunday nights are always crappy for tips when it's not football season  and Billy's voice calls softly to her, "Hey, Mindy."

"Yeah?"

"Um ..." he looks downright sheepish as he steps closer and it's kind of cute, actually. "I can't get my car started." He looks over at his old piece of shit Camaro across the lot.

"Want a ride?" She offers.

"In a manner of speaking, yeah."

They both laugh.

~oo(0)oo~

Mindy's car isn't quite as much of a hoopty as Billy's, but there's some nervous giggling when it's really slow and cranky to get going, but at last, it sputters to life and they pull out of the lot. Their teeth chatter for the first 15 minutes, until the heater finally gets going.

Billy keeps quiet on the drive to his house. And for that, Mindy's grateful. She's spent the last eight hours being cute and flirty with guys and ... it takes a lot out of a gal.

She pulls up at the curb and he says, "Thanks, I really 'preciate this." His smile goes all the way to his eyes.

"No prob."

~oo(0)oo~

Two blocks later her car dies at a stop sign.

Shit. It's going to be at least $30 in cab fare to get home, and she only pulled in $27 tonight.

Cursing, she pushes it to side of the road and pulls out her phone only to discover that the battery is dead.

Fuck.

~oo(0)oo~

Billy's completely cool about it when she knocks on the door, tells him what happened, and they both laugh before she asks if she can use the phone to call a cab.

"Sure. But like they'll get here before 3am."

Well, yeah, duh, it's going to be at least 45 minutes for one of Dillon's one horse cab companies to come out and get her, but it's not like she's got a lot of options. She could call home, but? Momma's going to be too out of it to even hear the phone, and Mindy really, _really_ wants as little to do with Tyra as possible these days.

Tyra would come and get her, but piss and moan about it every moment, as if Mindy had planned all of this to fuck up her Monday morning and the rest of her week, y'know?

Billy shrugs. "Couch is yours, if you want. In the morning, I'll take a look at your car and see if we can get it running. If not, Tim'll give you a lift home."

Mindy blinks, because it takes a moment for the offer to register. Because, well, with her and guys, it's always a this-for-that and Billy's not ... doing that.

She smiles and almost laughs again. "Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks, Billy."

And that's it.

He brings out some blankets and a pillow, reminds her that the bathroom's the first door on the left and leaves her alone.

It's ... it's what he would do for Tyra, if it had been her knocking on the door and ... she likes that he's treating her like that. Treating her like Mindy, not Mindy-the-stripper.

~oo(0)oo~

The next morning he makes toast and coffee after they figure out that nope, her car's going to the mechanic's, and Tim wanders in and he's clearly had a fanfuckingtastic Sunday night.

She sits on the couch next to Billy and nibbles at her toast while Tim changes clothes and it's complete force of habit when she snarks at the TV when one of Buddy Goddamn Garrity's ads comes on during the morning news and Billy laughs so hard at it he chokes on his coffee.

"Got a sassy mouth on you, girl! I like that."

She gives him a mock eye roll. "I'm sugar and spice, and don't you forget it."

"Wouldn't dare."

~oo(0)oo~

"It's kind of strange how we're actually seeing more of each other now that Tim and Tyra aren't dating than when they did," he remarks, digging his fork into a wedge of banana cream pie.

"Yup." Mindy agrees, digging into her own piece of peach.

It is a little strange.

But it's not bad.

It's nice to go out every now and again after a shift for a cup of coffee and a piece of pie for a guy who _just wants coffee and pie_. With you. And laughs when you tell him about Tyra's latest adventures in stuck up bitchitude, or how Momma's got a new dickweed in her life.

Looking at him across the worn formica of the diner is ... it makes her think of her favorite old ratty robe. Nothing fancy, but tattered. Comfortable.

Billy ... is comfortable.

How 'bout that?

~oo(0)oo~

Tim Riggins has been an idle fantasy of Mindy's for about two years now. Yeah, cradle robbing, totally, but she'd heard him and Tyra going at it more than once and ... boy had skills, y'know?

It's a mix of horniness and curiosity plus four margaritas that finally makes Mindy pop the question to Billy. Because ... maybe the apple hasn't fallen far from the tree?

~oo(0)oo~

She's never had anybody, guy or gal, leave her as limp as a noodle.

After he catches his breath, Billy asks, kind of as a joke, but kind of not, "So, is this a one-off, friends with benefits, or does this mean we're going steady?"

Fuck.

Because ... Mindy doesn't want this thing with Billy to end. But unlike Momma, she's never handed her heart over to every guy who's good in the sack. Mindy wants to find _The One_. She's wanted that for years, but she's _always_ known the deal. She shrugs, trying to not feel afraid that she's gone and fucked it up, and murmurs, "What's good for you?"

Billy smiles a little crookedly. "I'm fine with going steady."

Mindy cards a hand into his sweat damp curls, pulls him in for a kiss, and says, "I'd like that, too, baby."


End file.
